Lauren's Lesbian Conquests
by Fanboy2011
Summary: Lauren discovers two very intresting things about herself that will lead her into the beds of most of Walfords female residents


The night had started out like a normal night out Lauren, Lucy, Nancy, Peter, Fatboy and Whitney had all meet up in the Vic for drinks (Lauren had an orange juice due to her previous alcohol problems). At around 11 it was Lauren turn to buy drinks so she asked Nancy to help her carry them, Nancy said that she would but that she needed the toilet first, Lauren decided she needed to go to and the pair left the group waiting.

When Lauren had 'done her business' she exited the toilet cubicle and found Nancy waiting outside for her, she looked upset. "Hey Nanc what's wrong?" Lauren asked moving to stand next to her. Nancy turned her head to look at Lauren, "It's nothing really, I'm just worried about Lee, we haven't heard from him for a while and I'm a little worried, it's probably nothing, but I can't help but worry you know." Lauren nodded, "It's only natural you'd be worried, heck I worry about Abi all the time when she's out, I know that's completely different but we all worry about our family from time to time, I'm sure he'll be in touch as soon as he can" Lauren reached out her hand and grabbed Nancy's arm, she was about to hug her when Nancy said something that Lauren had not be expecting "Lauren I want to taste you, I want your tongue inside me" Lauren let go of Nancy's arm and jumped back in shock. "What the fuck was that?" Lauren asked after a moment's silence, Nancy looked at Lauren with a look of total confusion on her face "What was what? Is something wrong Lauren?" Now Lauren the one looking confused, Nancy words had made her a little horny, so cautiously Lauren reached out her hand and took hold of Nancy's arm again, "It's nothing" said Lauren "I thought I heard something".

As soon as Lauren's hand made contact with Nancy skin, it happened again "I want to suck you're nipples and make you cum for me" Lauren hesitated, she was getting wet just listening to Nancy's perverted words but she was unsure if this was what she really wanted and was confused as to where this new found 'power' of hers had come from. After a moment Lauren came to the decision that there was no harm in experimenting and she led Nancy into one of the cubicles and bolted it shut behind her

As soon as the door was shut Nancy threw herself at Lauren and began to kiss her passionately, Lauren returned the kiss and let Nancy push her down on the toilet. Nancy pulled at Lauren's jeans until they came off, taking her underwear with them, Nancy smiled at the sight of Lauren's trimmed pussy, Lauren took hold of Nancy's shoulders and slowly guided Nancy's head towards her willing entrance. Lauren almost hit the roof when Nancy flicked her tongue out and hit her clit, Nancy took this as a sign to carry on and the young blonde slipped her tongue slowly into Lauren's already wet slit. Lauren tipped her head back and rested it on the toilet tank, she felt overwhelming pleasure wash over her and she began to moan, this is when Nancy decided to surprise Lauren by sliding two fingers into her anus Lauren and to stop herself from screaming out, it hurt at first but it soon added to Lauren's overwhelming pleasure. After a sort time Lauren felt herself approaching orgasm, Nancy seemed to notice this as well so she withdrew her fingers from Lauren's arsehole, ran her hand across Lauren's entrance and, when she realised Lauren was wet enough to provide her own lube, made a fist with her hand a slowly slid it into Lauren's tight yet willing cunt. Lauren's reaction was immediate she tried and failed to stop herself screaming as Nancy thrust her fist deep inside her friend's love tunnel, her orgasm hit her like a brick wall and she let out another scream of pleasure as her juices covered Nancy hand.

After a few moments Lauren stood up and let go of Nancy, the reaction she got next almost made Lauren fell guilty "OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK, WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED AND WHY IS MY HAND WET?" Nancy sniffed her hand and then saw Lauren soaking wet pussy. "WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO? TELL ME THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOK LIKE AND WHY DON'T I REMEMBER IT? I'M NOT EVEN DRUNK I ONLY HAD ONE PINT". Lauren picked her jeans and knickers up and began putting them back on, "I know you're not gonna believe me but I think I might have a super power, I was going to hug you after our talk about Lee but as soon as I touch you, you were all 'I want my tongue inside you' and stuff like that". Nancy just stared at Lauren "you're right, I don't believe you, but oddly enough that's the only explanation that makes sense, I think it's best for both our sakes if we just forget this and get back out there, the gang probably think we've left them" Lauren nodded, Nancy washed her hands and they left the bathroom together neither one of them ever spoke about that night again.

Next Time… Lauren returns for America where she has learn to control her power and use them however she wants and she immediately sets her sights on her next conquest, Cindy.


End file.
